The present invention relates to a package for containing and displaying for sale a pair of ornamenral pieces which are matched to be worn together, such as earrings or ornaments worn on the earlobe.
As is well known, ornaments which are used a pair such as earrings or pierced ears are popular. In displaying for instance, pierced earrings for sale in show windows, the friction posts of a pair of pierced earrings are put into a piece of cardboard and they are secured by associated friction nuts behind. The cardboards each bearing a pair of pierced earrings are laid on the shelf, or are hang on the wall for sale. The cardboard is used only for the purpose of holding a pair of pierced earrings. In selling pierced earrings, sales person when asked by customers, to take out the ornaments, from the show case, and sometimes they recommend selected ornaments to customers. This is conducted in face-to-face relation with customers.
Such selling is appropriate for the purpose of preventing shoplifting, inducing customers to buy ornaments, and taking out selected ornaments from the show case, which prevents customers from having access to the ones which they want to have. Of course customers can ask a sales person to take out the ones which they like one after another until they have reached a final choice.
Then, the sales person removes the friction nut from the friction post of each pierced earring, thus removing the ornament from the card board. After that the ornaments are wrapped, and the customer receives the wrapped object.
Recently a variety of ornaments which are less expensive than the ones displayed for sale in jewelry shops, have been marketted. The face-to-face selling as described above is not appropriate for selling such less-expensive ornaments. Disadvantageously, such faceto-face selling is likely to cause psychological pressure on customers, and therefore they cannot freely select the ones which they like. Shop managers will understand such situation, but they do not want to use pieces of cardboards for holding ornaments and put their goods in condition for customers' access as though they are cheap ornaments. They have a strong desire to induce customers to appreciate the value of goods from their appearance in display. Thus, a good compromise has been needed.
In selling such ornaments, sales person have to remove the friction nut form the friction post of each pierced earring and remove the ornament from the cardboards. After that she must insert the friction post of each pierced earring in the friction nut. This work is desirably omitted in selling less-expensive ornaments. Cardboards are appropriate for holding ornaments, but not pleasing to look to the ornaments held thereon.